


And I'm always where the sun don't shine

by heilburger



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drabble, M/M, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilburger/pseuds/heilburger
Summary: Debería haber sabido que habían algunas cosas que simplemente no podían reemplazarse.





	And I'm always where the sun don't shine

**And I'm always where the sun don't shine**

* * *

La cerveza no ayuda, pero si el vodka y el meterse-en-problemas no tienen efecto, al final del día supone que la cerveza menos. No es que él tenga grandes expectativas en primer lugar.

Oh, aunque tal vez una vez, tal vez cuando dejó la Wammy's (infancia, libros, amigos, inocencia), tal vez cuando había pensado que podía quitarse el pasado, colgarlo en el respaldo de un taburete y dejarlo allí como un abrigo extraviado.

Debería haber sabido que habían algunas cosas que simplemente no podían reemplazarse; debería haber sabido que ningún otro chico pelirrojo podría llenar ese vacío.


End file.
